powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Seina
Seina and Miah are two awakened inversics from another universe. Twin sisters who were shunned aside and treated like monsters- even by the others of their already monstrous demon race. After taking over their own race, they killed all other non-essential life in the region of the galaxy, and banished all others their race from their solar system, creating a safe, peaceful home for them both. Appearance They both have very long, straight black hair, and grey eyes. They both wear clothing similar to that of traditional Japanese clothing. Seina wears it in navy blue and white , with equal amounts of each colour, while Miah wears it in red and white, though predominantly red with white accessories, and with different bottoms to Seina. Seina has a single horn, while Miah has two. Personality Since Seina and Miah were very young, they have never been apart from each other. They’ve taught each other, learnt from each other, grown together, fought together, played together, and explored together. This sisterly bond has driven almost every action they’ve ever made, from the coup-d'etat of their own people, to the creation of the wastes, and the building of the collection. Seina and Miah care only and deeply about each other, and will protect each other no matter the challenge they face. Since they are both inversic, as tends to happen with living inversics, they have some type of disconnection from reality around them. Seina was born with anaphia, the lack of the sense of touch, and a single horn. Miah was born mute, and deaf in her left ear, making it extremely difficult to communicate with her people- a people without any type of sign language. Seina liking to dabble in more active things which use her other senses, such as reading, playing music, flower arranging, and watching wildlife; while Miah only really like to read and write, and play board games. Despite their differences in hobbies, there is one thing they both love doing together; gathering treasures, artifacts, and knowledge. Despite the lack of other races in their part of the galaxy, other races to come to Seina and Miah for aid; either advice, answers, or more dubious undertakings. No matter the request, the cost is always part monetary, and an additional thing. This thing can be knowledge they don’t have, or a precious/interesting artifact. 'Seina' Seina is the more outgoing of the two, and she has to be as well, as she is the one who speaks will all their guests. She's very witty with her wordplay, and hard with her bargains. While Miah is the artist of the duo, Seina is the logical one. She tackles problems like a computer or detective. Despite this, she enjoys taking part in creative past times, ones that specifically use her other senses. Many believe Miah is responsible for the wonderful decorations, gardens, and flower arrangements around the castle, while in fact it is Seina. WIP 'Miah' Miah is the quiet one, for obvious reasons, though she is hardly reserved. Taking to writing books by hand in order to improve the speed and accuracy of her writing, she took to a pad and pen for interacting with others. Although Seina can often tell what she is thinking, and needs no subtitles. Miah loves interacting with guests in her own way. Some call her methods "childish", with Seina just calls it "her adorable methods". While Seina can call Miah clingy at times, she enjoys the closeness Miah brings to their lives. Miah loves hugging and resting on Seina, and really enjoys Seina gently combing her hair. WIP Background Born on Dojiah, in a tribe of a race of the same name, they were treated normally to begin with. But as their life went on, and they grew, those around them saw peculiarities with them, things they became mistreated for. It was quite clear that Miah was unable to speak as she passed the latest of the normal age range for starting to speak. After a deeper examination, she was found to be mute. Seina’s disability was harder to find. How she acted gave things away slowly though. Whenever people started saying “that feels soft”, or describe how something felt, she would often touch and feel it, then felt something else, before feeling the thing again, and a disappointed expression appeared on her face. She once asked “Why is it soft when it feels like the ground?” This peculiar question lead her mother to test her, and she soon found that Seina wasn’t just playing, she couldn’t feel anything- she lacked the sense of touch. And alongside her lack of two horns, possessing only a single one she couldn’t sense the world around her as well as everybody else. The twins disabilities gained them a negative light in the warrior race as they entered into their teenage years. Their father disowned them for being weak, and the tribe ridiculed them, and believed they should just kick them out in order to keep their tribe’s reputation. Their mother struggled to change their opinions, and slowly drifted away from her own daughters because of the pressure from the rest of her tribe- she barely lived with them, and only lived in the same tent to feed them. Since nobody else seemed to want them, they stuck together closer than ever, and a strong sisterly bond began forming. In order to prove themselves, and make a safe home for themselves, free from ridicule and the threat of exile, Seina and Miah wanted to start fighting for their tribe. But the proud warriors wouldn’t allow it. They somehow needed to prove themselves just in order to prove themselves. That sat at home together for many days thinking. This is when Miah noticed she had some strange power. Knowing they were twins, Seina decided to see if she had the same power as well, and she did. WIP 'Creation of the Wastes' After seizing control of their race from the chieftains from all dojiah planets, awakening to absolute inversic power, and unifying the people, the future of the dojiah looked bright. But now that Seina and Miah had the power, the exacted it to see their initial wish come true. Miah killed all non-dojiah life in their sector of the galaxy, and banished all dojiah from their home solar system. There was an uproar about this, but nobody was strong enough to go against their wishes. The dojiah now headed into "the Wastes", where all life had died, many planets had crumbled, and odd inversic phenomenon appeared. This new path was found incredibly difficult, even by the dojiah, whose technology was rather advanced in this era. Powers Both Seina and Miah possess Absolute Inversic Power. Since they have never really battled or fought since awakening, they exact extents and capabilities of their power remain a mystery. It is know they are capable of everything Nita Flores is capable of though. WIP 'Horns' Dojiah horns are like psionic antenna, and can detect psionics forces and phenomena within a large radius- even as awakened inversics, this biological function hasn’t ceased in either of them. But two are almost required, similar to ears and eyes, in order to pin-point the location in space. This means Seina could never detect the exact location, only that something was happening so far away from her, which lead to ridicule by her people. Zii & Zoh Zii and Zoh are Seina and Miah’s two pet psychic entities, who take the form of crows. Having been given tham as a gift when they were about 100,000, they have all lived together for a long time. Zii and Zoh are used by Seina and Miah to find people, objects, and places. As psychic entities, they can travel across space and to other universe ls with ease. One of their other treasures, an “artifact of psychena"- an orb that can see into other’s minds, is used to see what Zii and Zoh see. Collection Seina and Miah have a truly astonishing collection of books, scrolls, artworks, and other items and artifacts- it could be considered the greatest library and private collection ever. Because they offer services in exchange of the above things, plus knowledge itself, over the ~550,000 years they have been alone, they have gathered an enormous collection within their equally impressive castle. However, if something given to them turns out to be fake, or a piece of knowledge given turned out to be purposefully false, they will hunt down the one that gave it to them, and kill them for "lying to my sister”. The Wastes The Wastes are approximately 5,000-7,500 lightyears in diameter in all directions from Dojiah. All life is dead within them, other than the her remaining dojiah tribes within. Planets are broken and shattered, stars are dimmer, and odd inversic phenomenon cause distortions in reality. Those that venture the harsh, unforgiving wastes do so for one reason- the pearl at the centre of the deathly clam- Planet Dojiah. There live Seina and Miah, with their servants, in their enormous castle, full of what might appear to be endless treasures, artefacts, books, scrolls, and data. It's a vast collection of knowledge and wealth. And besides this unbelievable treasure trove, the twins themselves offer favours, in exchange for more to add to their collection. However, many that make the journey never return. Trivia * Themes * Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet